Lucy
Lucy is a Diclonius girl around eighteen. Lucy has developed strong emotions of hatred and vengeance towards human beings mainly because of how she was treated by the majority of them as a child; they made fun of her horns and gave her insulting nicknames such as "Freak." As a child, she bonded with a dog which was killed right in front of her by classmates, which triggered her first killing. Despite her hatred for most humans, she is in love with Kohta ever since meeting him when they were children, and will not kill him or anyone closely involved with him, most likely out of guilt for the incident that took place years ago. Gameplay In M.U.G.E.N the character Lucy has been created by Crucifix. She is a 4 button character with many moves including 5 Hypers and a 1-Hit KO move. Lucy's A.I. ranges from below avearge to intensly brutal. Mainly using her Vector attacks at close to mid-range she will often summon the aid of her two helpers to fight during the battle. However tough she may be she is not invincible, she has low defence and rarely blocks when you have the chance combo her with a quick move that deals high amounts of damage. The A.I. also makes good use of her Deperate Risk move which can be performed at low health for full bars and in quick succession her 1-Hit KO move. The Sprites used for Lucy are of good quality, smooth and with rarely to no glitches. When first downloaded she will come with a default Japanese voice-pack but there is a English voice-pack also created by Crucifix which can be downloaded at esnips [1] . Overall this character could be considered cheap due to the large amount of moves which are effective at mid-long range combat, overpowering to most M.U.G.E.N characters. Fans of Elfen Lied would be very pleased with this character. Stats Life: 1000 Attack: 90 Power: 3000 Defence: 90 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch 'Supers' Nana Support ( Back, Foward, a ) Kurama Support ( Back, Forward, b ) Machine Gun ( Back, Forward, x ) Quake ( Back, Forward, y ) Quake [ close ] ( Forward, Back, y ) Desperate Risk [ at less than 20% health ] ( x + y ) 'Hypers' Aerial Vector Slash ( Up, Down, Down, y ) 1000 power Smash ( Down, Down, b ) 1000 power Rock Throw ( Down, Down, x ) 1000 power Vector Barrage ( Down, Down, a ) 1000 power Super Vector Slash (Down, Down, y ) 2000 power 1-Hit Kill move ( Down, Left, Right, b ) 3000 power Pallete Gallery Videos Trivia *When VSing Master Hand all of her Hypers ( including her 1-Hit KO move) will be completely ineffective against him. When attempting to use a Hyper on him it will not do any kind of damage even if it hits. This can be a good way to test this character's natural strength. *When fallen if you press "Y + Down" it will cause a quake where you land. *3 of Lucy's Hypers act similar to a grab, if up against a character which cannot be grabbed e.g. Master Hand, then these Hypers will be ineffective. Category:CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Females Category:Antiheroes